Oyre's Tail
by ThePhantomsChristineDaae
Summary: A young cat girl, isolated from the world since birth, tries to integrate into a mutant school. Her social skills are little to none, and her never ending quest for attention causes her to come off as annoying and clingy. Can she make it in the world, or
1. A New Beggining

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men, but for the purpose of this story I may control their minds a bit… I make no money from this, but the release of my creative juices is enough for me. Please enjoy and feel free to leave a comment.**

She woke, a timid girl with a feeling of dread in her stomach. For today was a day to change her whole life, today was the day she was sent off to start a new life, a better life. Clumsily, she slipped her legs over the edge of her bed and stood. She ran her fingers through her short, red hair, around the cat ears she had protruding from the top of her head as her tail swayed lazily behind her.

"Oyre hunny, are you awake?" The familiar, soft and caring voice of her father broke into her thoughts as she nervously started to get dressed.

"Yes father, I'm up and getting dressed." She answered, trying to sound more cheerful than she really was. She pulled on a pair of faded blue jean bell-bottoms; careful so her tail poked through the hole she had cut in the bum. She wrapped her tail around her waist, disguising it as a belt while she slipped off her pajama shirt and slipping on in place of it a black Harley Davidson tank top. She walked over to her closet and took out the last article of clothing left after she finished packing last night; blue plaid cotton button up over shirt. She put this on, hiding the small spot on her lower back where her tail came out. She walked back to her bed, picking up her navy blue baseball cap and setting it easily over her ears.

Oyre walked to her dresser, a large circular mirror attached to the back of it. She looked at this with a heavy heart, knowing she might never see it, or her room, again. Her father had arranged for her to go to a special school, a school especially for children like her; children that were different, or, in a word, mutants.

She opened her bedroom door, taking one last, sad look around the mostly purple interior. "See ya room, I'm going to miss you…" She felt a little silly talking to a room, but she'd been there ever since she was born and she grew quite attached to it.

Her whole life, she's never been allowed out side, her father afraid that she would be ridiculed, possibly killed for what she was. She spent most of her time in this room, reading, writing, drawing, and singing. She was even home schooled, never leaving her house for her education. Never having friends of any kind was making this change worse for her. For the first time she'd be around other kids, and not just any kids, kids like her. With a deep breath, she closed her door to join her father in the living room.

Her father stood waiting, a look on his face bordering between excitement and missing his only daughter already. He stood at 6'1" with brown hair cropped short. His blue eyes used to be bright with life but that brightness faded after the death of his wife.

"You ready, sweetheart?" He asked, smiling warmly but sadly as he picked up the two largest of her four suitcases.

"Yes father… I'm ready." She picked up her duffle bag, throwing it over her shoulder and leaning to pick up the other suitcase. "But… I'm a little worried…." A frightened tone entered her voice as she looked up at her tall father. "I've never been outside, and now, I'm going to be taking a train by myself all the way to New York…."

Her father, Jared, smiled warmly, setting down her suitcases and scooping her up in a large hug. He held her for a few moments, knowing this would be the best thing for her.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You've got a compartment all to yourself, and the Professor is meeting you at the station." He poked her nose, which due to her mutation was small, slightly flat. In all respects, it was the nose of a cat. "You have nothing to fear. Trust me."

She looked down at the ground, trying her best not to cry. When she looked back up at him, she was smiling, though weakly. "I do trust you, daddy." She sniffed, looking towards the front door. "Sh-should we go now?"

Jared chuckled, picking up the two suitcases again. "Yes, sweetheart. It's time for us to go." With hearts already heavy with what they new would come, father and daughter walked out the front door.


	2. Almost There

**Thank you to those who reviewed my story. And now, by popular demand, chapter two! Sorry it's so short, but I promise that action and excitement will be coming up soon!**

The silver Ford pick-up truck pulled into the parking lot of the train station, reluctantly pulling into a parking space. The slight purr of the engine died down as the keys were taken from the ignition. "Well, sweetheart, we're here." Jared said turning sadly to look at his daughter.

Oyre looked out the window, staring past everything straight to the station. She bit her lip, a futile attempt to keep it from quivering. "I-I know…"

Jared smiled fondly, pulling his daughter into a tight hug. "Don't worry, hun. You'll be just fine! Just remember, keep to yourself and when you get to Bayville, go straight to the Professor!" He pulled away, preparing to step out of the truck.

Suddenly, Oyre looked around frantically. "But… dad! How am I supposed to know who the Professor is?"

Jared stopped, turning around to look at her. "Oh, oh! I'm so sorry dear. The Professor's supposed to be a kind looking man in a wheel chair." He smiled lovingly at her. "Don't worry; he'll be looking for you too."

She took a deep breath, adjusting the baseball cap on her head and reaching a shaking hand to open the truck door. It swung open slowly, the hinges squeaking ever so slightly. She stepped out, looking around and shying back towards the truck when a boy about her age looked her way.

"It's alright hun. Just stay by me until we get you on that train." Her father was standing next to her, her two suitcases in his hands. "You'll be just fine." He started walking off, a deep sadness filling his eyes suddenly. "I only wish your mother were here to share this moment with us…"

"She is here daddy, we just can't see her." Jared smiled down at his daughter, stopping suddenly and putting down the suitcases.

"Oyre honey, we forgot to cover your arms!" He moved quickly, opening a suitcase and fishing around in it. Luckily enough, it was the suitcase holding what he was looking for; an assortment of different arm length gloves. "It would be bad if some one caught sight of your fur."

This just made the young girl even more nervous, her eyes darting around the parking lot as other families and people stepped out of vehicles and headed toward the station. She knew that this was supposed to be good for her, but she hated it already.

"There, much better." Jared said as Oyre finished putting on her gloves. He re-packed her opened suitcase and picked the two up again. "Now, let's get going." He smiled encouragingly at Oyre and started towards the station.


End file.
